


On A Stormy Halloween Night

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: One dark, stormy Halloween night….. the Weasley kids gather in one room, the oldest son's room. Bill and Charlie are on break from school, the autumn vacation, in which Halloween falls, so they are really excited to hear their stories of Hogwarts. "Not far from the whomping willow... There is a dingy hut..." Bill dramatically drags his voice. (Beta readed)
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Kudos: 6





	On A Stormy Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Big thanks to Lerya for beta read + editing 3 Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya
> 
> This is a discord challange #5 A Stormy Halloween Night

Bill and Charlie are on break from school, the autumn vacation, in which Halloween falls, so they are really excited to hear their stories of Hogwarts. 

"Not far from the whomping willow... There is a dingy hut..." Bill dramatically drags his voice.   
Charlie's eyes are wide and unblinkingly on Bill's face. Percy's clutching his sleeve half burrying his face there, his mind spit between fear and curiousity. Ginny slithed in between them, while Ron's clutching Charlie's other sleeve. Fred's hold George's hand in the same fear-curious as the other younger siblings.   
Bill take a deep breath and continued his story.   
"Every night peoples hear shrieks.... Wails... and even wolves howls...."  
At the moments, a suddent flash come through the window all together with a loud thunder, jumps and scream all the kids.   
"Its just thunder... Come... Come closer... Should i stop here?"  
"No... No..." Fred exclaimes from the right.  
"Go on go on!" All other kids chorus in support Fred.   
Bill continues his story more dramatically. Charlie adding in here and there.   
The rain is pouring down hard outside. The water dropping harshly on the roof, the wind sreaming between the trees. The ghoul's fiesting, booing and whailing between the water crashing sound.   
Percy's clutching Charlie sleeve harder. Next year, it would be his turn to get the Hogwarts invitation. How would he pass such of scary sorting? Dodge the raging whomping willow? Duel a troll??? Evade warewolves and vampires??? Bill and Charlie are great on a broom, while he must really be thankfull if he could fly his broom barely straight without crashing anything. But racing a vampire?   
At the moment, another loud bang and blinding flash jump him. His tears start to flow uncontrollable. Aswell as something else warming his legs.  
But instead of fear, all his sibling start laughing on the floor. Fred grinning holding another unlit firecrack.   
Bill hugs his shoulders and leads him to the bathroom, but he cries louder out of shame and rage. Bill persuades and bribes him to not tell on them.  
Charlie is muttering some spells, try to clean out the sudden pool Percy made before Mom finds out about the accident and punishes them all for scaring Percy. While the other kids are still rolling on the floor.


End file.
